The use of large reflectors for satellite communication networks is becoming more widespread as the demand for mobile communications increases. One area where demand is increasing is for antennas or reflectors having a diameter of approximately two (2) meters to approximately five (5) meters for high operational frequency applications (e.g., Ka-Band, V-Band).
Solid surface reflectors may be used for applications up to two (2) meters and in circumstances may be capable of achieving serviceable accuracy required for operational frequencies up to 50 GHz. However, beyond 2 meters, the mass of the reflector, the mass of the boom to position the reflector, and the spacecraft interface structure increases significantly, which may be problematic for satellite reflectors. In addition, achievable surface accuracy on solid surface reflectors greater than two (2) meters decreases making it difficult to achieve the surface accuracy required for high operational frequencies, e.g., Ka-band and greater. The surface accuracy is limited by fabrication errors typically associated with tooling and mold errors, distortions associated with elevated temperature cure required for current manufacturing techniques, and thermal elastic distortions of the reflector.
Current fixed mesh reflectors where a mesh connected to a support structure forms the surface of the reflector overcome some of the limitations of solid surface reflectors. For example, the mass of the mesh reflector is typically lower than competing solid surface reflectors. The fixed mesh reflector also advantageously has near zero acoustical loads, and reflectivity and cross polarization performance of fixed mesh reflectors is comparable to solid surface reflectors. However, like solid surface reflectors, achievable surface accuracy on fixed mesh reflectors greater than two (2) meters decreases making it difficult to achieve the surface accuracy required for high operational frequencies, e.g., Ka-band and greater. Surface accuracy is limited in fixed mesh reflectors by fabrication errors caused by the mold and tooling, distortions induced into the mesh surface during mesh surface installation, and thermal elastic distortions of the reflector.
The present invention in one or more embodiments and aspects preferably overcomes, alleviates, or at least reduces some of the disadvantages of the prior solid surface and mesh reflectors.